


It's a matter of Life and Death

by psychotic_angel_in_a_trenchcoat



Series: Vitae et Mortem [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death loves pizza, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Life drives a motorcycle because she can, Major Original Character(s), Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, POV Original Character, Personification of Life, Season/Series 05, Start of the Apocalypse, What Was I Thinking?, don't judge this too harshly, fluff?, mentions of the Winchesters, tags will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_angel_in_a_trenchcoat/pseuds/psychotic_angel_in_a_trenchcoat
Summary: Who would have figured that when Death himself was released in the Apocalypse the most happiest non-person around would be Life.





	It's a matter of Life and Death

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know how this piece came to be but it did. I was just thinking about Death and what a cutie he was and eventually Vitae/Life came into the picture and I said screw it I'm making a fanfic. So hear you go introducing the somewhat one and only Vitae the personification of life. So I'm posting this lackluster piece 'cause I feel in a good mood since tomorrow is my birthday. Yaaaaay!!!!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

It was a dark night in the city of Chicago, anyone sane enough saw the dark ominous clouds looming above them and kept themselves  inside the safety of their homes. As the winds picked up the streets became empty and quiet. Not a single person was outside.

  
Suddenly you could hear a rumble of a motorcycle engine, resonating through the empty streets. The black motorcycle stopped in front of a pizza parlor and a single woman dismounted from it. She took of  her black motorcycle helmet and carefully fixed her long, rust-colored curls of her hair.

 

She looked normal enough; she wore a white shirt that had across it, "kiss my ass" in large letters, her blue jeans accented the voluptuous curves of her long legs, a dark purple faux leather jacket, and black combat boots. But appearances could  always lie.Despite the weather she had a wide and excited smile on her plump, face. Her violet colored eyes shone bright with anticipation as she looked towards the pizza place. 

 

The store had a closed sign at the door, yet with one swift move of her hand the doors opened wide to reveal that the inside of the store was littered with dead bodies. All of them collapsed mid doing a menial task such as eating cooking or something of the sorts.

 

"Ugh,really!" She groaned to herself, not even phased by the sight in front of her.

 

She shook her head in disappointment, none of the people there were supposed to be dead yet. With a swipe of her hands, she gave the poor souls there life once again and sent them back to their homes without a memory of what happened to them.

 

"Seriously Morty, do you really have to kill everyone you meet," she sighed, rolling her eyes.

 

"Well, would did you expect, I am Death after all," a familiar voice said from behind her.”Besides I needed the privacy.”

 

No matter how many eons it had been since she heard that voice she would recognize it anywhere.

 

She quickly turned towards the voice and smiled.

 

There he was, Mortem or as they knew him now as Death, sitting at the booth behind her, eating a slice of pizza calmly, she could still see him despite the lack of light in the restaurant. She was just as she remembered him, he had short raven black hair that was oiled to the back, his grey eyes, and thin futures. He wore a black overcoat and a black suit and slacks with black shoes. She couldn't believe how much she had missed him.

 

"Mortem!" She was happy to finally be able to see him since his release.

 

Mortem got up from his seat and stood awkwardly in front of the woman. His usual mask of boredom was put away to reveal a shy smile.

 

"Vitae. It's been a long time." He greeted her.

 

She couldn't take it anymore being this far apart from him. Vitae wrapped her arms around his shoulders, got up her toes and kissed him hungrily on the lips. When his initial surprise passed, he returned the kiss with the equal amount of passion.

 

As soon as Vitae pulled away from the kiss she lightly punched Death in the shoulder.

 

"You dick! You couldn't come and visit me sooner!" Vitae chided Mortem after they finished kissing. She moved her hands towards his and grasped them tightly.  
  
He laughed warmly and took her towards the booth he was sitting previously sitting at;  never letting go of each other's hands.

 

Vitae and Mortem, or as they were more commonly known as Life and Death, had been around since before the eve of Creation and had loved each other ever since the very start. When the Host of Heaven threw Mortem into his Prison, Vitae couldn't bare it. No matter how friendly she had been with the angels in the past, she would never forgive them for that. She hid from the Host after that hiding in other universes, dimensions, and even amongst the humans themselves. The only thing that kept him going was the knowledge that she would one day see him again.

 

Even though there was the looming threat of the Apocalypse before humanity, Vitae couldn't be more happier. She huddled closer to Mortem as they sat together.

 

"We have so much to catch up on," she smiled lovingly as she took a slice of pizza.

 

“Of course, so many things.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was a really pointless so thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated. Plus I might actually write more fics with Vitae(if I feel up to it). Bye for now reader. ;P


End file.
